Avery Carrington
Avery Carrington was a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a major character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986) and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (set in 1998). A billboard of Avery Carrington also appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (set in 1992) and is mentioned on the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories website. Carrington is an extreme capitalist, property magnate and real estate mogul based in Vice City. He is voiced by Burt Reynolds, who has appeared in such films as The Longest Yard, Deliverance and perhaps most famously in the Smokey and the Bandit trilogy.. Character history Up to 1986 Avery Carrington was born and raised in Texas and later moved to Vice City, becoming, at some point, a successful property magnate and real estate mogul to his willingness to use any tactic (including gang warfare, arson, intimidation, murder and demolishing opponents buildings. Avery is heavily influenced by his father and takes on a protégé, Donald Love, passing on his knowledge, which Love would later use to his own advantage. In 1986 he is financing the construction of a building in Vice Point and is one of Vice City's social elite, attending Colonel Juan Cortez' party. Carrington, however, faces problems from the Spand Express company, who refuse to sell their land, and another further advanced construction site opposite his own. Ken Rosenberg, a lawyer introduces Carrington to Tommy Vercetti, who helps to Spand Express by causing a riot and destroying three Spand Express vans. Carrington, impressed with Vercetti's ability, later hires him to murder a man who refuses to sell some land to Carrington and to structurally weaken a construction site located opposite his own. Carrington continues with his business before asking Vercetti for help again, this time having him create a gang war between the Cubans and the Haitians in order to drive down property prices, and later gives Vercetti advice in how to build his criminal empire in the city following the death of drug baron Ricardo Diaz. Last years Avery Carrington continued to expand his business, appearing on a billboard in Las Venturas, San Andreas in 1992. He continues in his work and in 1998 he flies to Francis International Airport to meet with the Colombian Cartel to discuss plans to develop the Fort Staunton area of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Carrington's old protégé, Donald Love, hears of his impending return and hires Toni Cipriani to kill Carrington to acquire his real estate plans, as the Panlantic Corporation who do 'anything to get prime real estate'. Toni Cipriani later steals Carrington's body for Love, who eats the body on his flight away from Liberty City. VCPD Crime Tree Record *Texan property magnate and real estate developer. *Likes to talk about his father. The good old days. *Extreme Capitalist. *Suspected of doing anything to manipulate property prices and land value, including, but not limited to arson, rioting, bribery, intimidation, murder. *Always wears cowboy hat. *Believed to be involved in several developments and slum-clearance programs. *Known guest of Cortez. *Uses Ken Rosenberg for legal advice - possible weak link? *Hair suspected to be fake. Trivia *Avery Carrington may also have been involved with the company Avery Construction, a property development company working in Blueberry, Red County, San Andreas. *He owns the Shady Acres company and its advertisement can be heard on the in game radio. *All of his missions in GTA Vice City exept "Demolition Man" require the player to have a change of clothes. *In GTA Vice City: Avery, Ken Rosenburg, Kent Paul and Ernest Kelly are the only storyline mission givers that don't appear outside of cutscenes Mission appearances ;GTA Vice City *The Party *Riot *Four Iron (Boss) *Demolition Man (Boss) *Two Bit Hit (Boss) *Shakedown ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Panlantic Land Grab (Killed) *Morgue Party Resurrection (Deceased) Gallery File:AveryCarrington-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Avery Carrington File:AveryCarrington-GTALCS.jpg|Avery Carrington after arriving at Francis International Airport, in Panlantic Land Grab Stretch-GTAVC-black-front.jpg|Avery's black Stretch TheParty-GTAVC3.jpg PanlanticLandGrab-GTALCS.jpg de:Avery Carrington es:Avery Carrington pl:Avery Carrington pt:Avery Carrington Carrington, Avery Carrington, Avery Carrington, Avery Carrington, Avery Carrington, Avery Carrington, Avery